


Drifting Through the Days

by kxneki



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxneki/pseuds/kxneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Eduardo looks back on the days when he was enrolled in Harvard. When he went to parties wearing straw hats in the middle of winter for Caribbean Night. When the most he had to worry about were exams and final clubs. When he laid on his best friend’s bed in his dorm, his eyes closing at the subtle clacking of keys- the only light coming from the laptop blurring slightly as he drifted off. When his smiles were the brightest, when the air was warm and welcoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Through the Days

Some days Eduardo looks back on the days when he was enrolled in Harvard. When he went to parties wearing straw hats in the middle of winter for Caribbean Night. When the most he had to worry about were exams and final clubs. When he laid on his best friend’s bed in his dorm, his eyes closing at the subtle clacking of keys- the only light coming from the laptop blurring slightly as he drifted off. When his smiles were the brightest, when the air was warm and welcoming.  
  
There were things about those days that Eduardo would never forget. Things like the leftover pizzas that would always mold laying in boxes in the dorm’s living area. The smell of the hallways, the cologne drifting off of frat boys and the perfume wafting in corners, the comfort of the couch in a dorm room that wasn’t his. The cold winter nights, the breezy summer days, and the laughter that was shared.  
  
Some days Eduardo misses those days. The days where he’d see so much in one person that it would lift him into the clouds from just an upturn of lips. The days where the sun would shine on light brown curls and illuminate the features of his face. The days where their shoulders would brush and he could feel the warmth of his skin. The days where nothing mattered except for that face and that smile and that look. The days where Eduardo would look at his best friend and watch him breathe, the rise and fall of his chest mantra-like as Eduardo bit his lip to refrain from saying three words that could ruin it all. Replications took place, ineedyou, iwantyou, i’mhereforyou. And suddenly Eduardo is brought back to reality.  
  
Eduardo laughs at himself in retrospect, at how funny it is that something so warm and cozy could turn brittle and cold at the drop of a shoulder. He shakes his head, mentally scolding himself for bringing these thoughts up again. But it never changes, whether he replays himself standing in the rain, wetness soaking through the fabric of his clothing and droplets falling into his eyes on a doorstep in Palo Alto in the hours of dawn. Whether he remembers the feel of the anger gripping him as he strode through the offices of Facebook, his hands shaking as he snatches the laptop and smashes it down, breaking it into pieces. Whether he feels the hurt as he looks back, and sees himself breaking down and staring at the coldness of his former best friend. It never changes, and it never stops.  
  
The days he spent sitting in crisp, expensive suits with coiffed hair and his back sore from sitting so long in a leather swivel chair. The days he spent with lack of sleep and tears stained on his cheeks. The days he spent defending himself, standing up for himself and distancing himself. The days where he would drag on his feet just to meet to get things done with. The days where he would sit across from his best friend, meeting his eyes with a coldness that surprised himself. It seemed the table had turned and now he was the one that was shut off. They both were. The days his nails became chipped from tapping his fingers on the table to distract himself. The days where he felt lost and alone, and yet the person he wanted was so close and yet he didn’t reach for him.  
  
Some days, Eduardo misses those days too. Because although those days were some of the worst, they included his best friend. Because although his best friend was on the opposing side, they made memories together in that room. Memories that were some of their last. Because although it hurts, Eduardo feels so much more than pain.  
  
Some days Eduardo imagines himself back in that deposition room and doing things differently. Saying things differently and dropping the case. Apologizing. Crying. Laughing. Working it out. Reigniting that friendship that meant so much. But all too suddenly Eduardo is brought back to reality, and it never changes. And it never stops.


End file.
